High-power laser systems are being developed for a number of military and commercial applications. However, solid-state lasers that operate at relatively high average powers may exhibit degraded beam qualities due to thermally-induced aberrations such as thermal lensing. Thermally-induced aberrations are produced by transient or steady-state thermal gradients in a laser gain medium during operation and can be complex when the laser gain medium is heated or cooled non-uniformly. This can be especially problematic for laser gain media that have a high change in refractive index with temperature.